Servers within a data center are typically deployed in a homogeneous arrangement, especially within a data center rack. If not exactly the same model server, a homogeneous arrangement of servers will comprise servers with similar specifications. The homogeneous approach can provide efficiency for upfront capital expenditures as well as maintenance cost. Generally, the servers selected for deployment in a homogeneous arrangement can perform a wide range of computing tasks, but may not perform some computing tasks very efficiently.